Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Darkness Rising
by OnTheDefence
Summary: Jaden starts Duel Academy with Yubel in tow and knowing about his past life as the Supreme King. What will happen during his first year? Read to find out! Pairing: Alexis x Jaden (Rated M for later on) Warning: AU, Maybe some OOC and OC's
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt at a full, long fic so constructive criticism please. I loved the anime and watched it again for the first time in around 8 years and I was** **kinda** **disappointed that Alexis and Jaden's feelings were never explored and they're my OTP forever. Anyways, please enjoy. :D**

 **Also in this fic, Jaden isn't dense, he just likes to act it, in fact he's very smart.**

A young, 15 year old boy with dual coloured brown hair, with an orange top and brown eyes stood at the edge of the balcony of his small apartment in the middle of Domino city staring out at the sunrise, letting his mind wander to the past.

"You okay Jaden?", A demonic figure with half black, half white hair, giant black bat wings and a third eye in the centre of her forehead appeared from nowhere to try and comfort the traumatized boy. "I know it's hard for you, but you need to try and move forward and think about the exams today."

"I know but it's hard, y'know?" The boy, Jaden, answered.

"I know, but try, for me?" Yubel asked.

"Sure, Yubel, I'll try." Jaden mumbled.

He then looked back up at the sunrise and decided to go back into his apartment to work on his deck. Jaden lived alone in his apartment high up in the city. He could only afford it due to the savings account his parents left him when they died when he was young. They'd been very good duelists, making a name for themselves in the pro leagues up until their unexpected deaths.

"Which deck should I use for the exam…?" Jaden mused to himself.

"I'd say use your hero's as you have the best connection with them but you could use the dragons… Or maybe 'his' deck if you feel you can control it…" Yubel suggested, however didn't fully agree using the last deck as Jaden had not fully mastered it and could be in serious trouble if he lost control.

"I'll think about it okay?"

"Sure thing Jaden, just go with your gut, you always do and it works."

-= On the way to the exam =-

"Oh shit…. I'm gonna be late!" Jaden mumbled to himself. As he turned a corner, he saw a glimpse of another person and the next second he was on the ground. "Owwww… Sorry dude." He then looked up and saw a very familiar sight. In front of him was a tri-coloured hair man wearing a black muscle shirt and jeans. His mentor and father figure stood above him smirking down at him.

"Oh, what's up Yug, sorry about that." Jaden smiled back up at him.

"It's quite alright Jaden. How's Winged Kuriboh doing?" The moment Yugi asked this question, It was answered by a high pitched coo and a brown fur ball with wings appearing in front of him and snuggling up to his face. Yugi chuckled and scratched Kuriboh behind the ear. "I guess the answer is well then?" Yugi smiled and was answer by another coo.

At this time, Jaden had picked up the cards that fell out his deck boxes and had stood back up.

"Yeah, he's really growing on me." Jaden smiled then his face fell as he saw the time. "Oh no, the exam!" Jaden nearly shouted, "See ya Yugi" Jaden waved as he ran past the King of Games.

"Jaden, you never fail to make me smile…" Yugi mused as he walked off.

-= At the Kaiba Dome =-

Jaden walked through the doors into the stadium and looked over the edge of the railing, seeing one of his most favoured sights, duelist coming together and doing their best in duels. He looked one particular duel which was a tall teen with slick black hair and a British accent dueling one of the school's duel proctors. He had just won using the trap card Ring of Destruction, destroying his monster and taking the proctors life points with it.

The boy walked up the stairs towards Jaden and sat in front of him.

"Tight duel man, seems like this year is going to be a good one if I have that sort of competition." Jaden called out to him. He looked up and saw Jaden grinning at him and he smiled back.

"Thank you, My name's Bastion, how about you?" Bastion asked.

"Jaden."

"Although I haven't seen you duel yet so I can't say much about you." Bastion stated.

"Well, that's because I haven't yet. I only just got here, I was a bit late" Jaden chuckled.

"What?! You haven't dueled yet? That was supposed to be the last one!" A new voice from behind them nearly screamed.

"It's fine, I know people so they'll fit me in. By the way, I don't think we've met. The name's Jaden." Jaden said with an outstretched hand towards the small boy with turquoise hair. The boy took it and shook it nervously.

"Heh, my name's Syrus. I still have no idea how I passed. I get test anxiety see." Syrus chuckled nervously.

"So you passed? That's fantastic!" Jaden smiled before a loud voice interrupted him.

" **Jaden Yuki to duel field 4 please. That's Jaden Yuki to duel field 4."**

"Welp, looks like it's my time to shine!" Jaden fist bumped Bastion and ruffled Syrus' hair and went down to the field.

-= Five minutes earlier with the teachers and proctors =-

"Nice crop of students we have here this year, mostly skilled and smart." A proctor commented, looking over the results.

"Yes well, we still have some slackers that do not deserve it." A transgender looking man with long blonde hair grumbled.

"Sorry, Mr Crowler, there's one more student that has to take his field test." A fairly new proctor timidly told the man.

"Did you just call me mister? I have a PhD in dueling thank you very much so I have earned the title of doctor!" Crowler retorted rudely. "And also, tell him to hit the road and come back next year."

"He was just a little late, that's all, I say he should duel." Another proctor chimed in which caused Crowler to whip around and explode.

"LATE IS RUDE!" I will not tolerate slackers like this." Crowler started until he heard a small ring inside his pocket. He picked up the phone and basically screamed into it. "Yes?! What is it?"

"Crowler, it's Sheppard, I'm just calling up to see if everything is running smoothly." This caused Crowler's tone to change dramatically.

"Oh Chancellor. How nice of you to call, of course they're all getting a fair shot." Crowler then immediately hung up and grumbled insults into it. He then stood up and headed out of the small seating area.

"But Doctor, who will test him and which deck will they use?" A proctor asked.

"Leave that to me…." Crowler laughed to himself. "When I'm done with him, he'll go crying home back to his mother like the slacker he is."

-= Duel field 4 =-

"Wow, what a field…" Jaden exclaimed in awe. He spun around taking it all in. That's when he saw his opponent. "Hey, are you my opponent?" He asked

"Why yes, yes I am. So, what is your name?" Crowler asked with a bit of venom in his voice

"Name's Jaden, and you are?" Jaden answered, noticing the slight anger in the man's voice. 'Wow, he doesn't seem to be to glad to be against me…' Jaden thought to himself.

Yubel then appeared behind him. "I agree, he does seem a little mad about it, oh well. Destroy him Jaden." She then winked at him whilst Jaden chuckled.

'Sure thing Yubel.'

-= In the stands =-

"That kid's got his work cut out for him if he has to face Crowler in his exam." Stated a tall, dishwater blonde haired girl wearing the female Version of the Obelisk blue uniform which consisted of a small blue mini-skirt, a white blouse and a blue jacket over it.

"Oh well, let's see if Crowler can bring out that rare card of his." A tall, older looking boy said with no real emotion behind it.

"Oh cheer up Zane, you can't be a loner forever you know." The blonde turned towards him.

"Yes well, I honestly don't care Alexis." Zane said in the same way.

"How can you not care when your brother is finally coming to this school?" Alexis asked in disbelief.

"He's not ready for this school yet." Zane said, looking down.

"Whatever you say Zane, let's just watch the duel."

-= Back at the field =-

"I am Doctor Vellian Crowler, head professor and department chair of techniques here at Duel Academy. Now slacker, are you ready for your test?" Crowler asked with an aura of pride around him.

"Well then, time to get my game on!" Jaden exclaimed activating his duel disk and sliding his deck into the slot.

"Duel!"

"Teacher's first slacker. I place two facedowns on the field and then I'll play Heavy Storm!" Two cards appeared in front of Crowler before getting destroyed by a strong blast of wind.

"You just destroyed your own cards? Why?" Jaden asked, already knowing the answer.

"All will be revealed in due time, boy. Now say 'hello' to my Wicked Tokens (ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000)!" Crowler started laughing maniacally. Two golden Egyptian looking slugs appeared out of the dust. "And now I'll sacrifice them to summon the one and only, Ancient Gear Golem (ATK: 3000 DEF: 3000)!" The slugs disappeared as fast as they appeared and out rose a massive rusty robot made from gears and plates of metal.

"Woah, so cool!" Jaden exclaimed, "I can see why you're the chair of techniques now."

"And because I can't attack, I'll end my turn." Crowler stated with a smug look

"Wait, what? No defences? No facedowns? Never mind then." Jaden said, confused. "Alright, I draw! And now I play Polimerization and fuse Elemental Hero Necroshade with Elemental Hero Avian to form Elemental Hero Great Tornado (ATK: 2800 DEF: 2200)!" Jaden exclaimed.

"So what, he doesn't have enough attack points to destroy my Golem." Crowler laughed.

"Check again Doc." Crowler checked his disk and sure enough, Ancient Gear Golem's attack was now at a measly 1500 points.

"What happened!?" Crowler screeched.

"Great Tornado happened. His effect means that all your monster's attack is halved! And since this was a special summon, I'll use Necroshade's effect which means I can summon a level 5 or above Elemental Hero without sacrifices, so I summon Elemental Hero Bladedge (ATK: 2600 DEF: 1800)! And I'll play H-Heated Heart to increase his attack by 500 points (ATK: 3100). And now, I'll attack your Golem with Great Tornado!" Jaden exclaimed with a grin, knowing he had this duel in the bag.

 **Crowler: 2700**

 **Jaden: 4000**

"Now Bladedge, attack him directly!"

"No wait! Timeout!" Crowler screamed in denial.

 **Crowler: 0**

 **Jaden: 4000 (Winner)**

"That's game!" Jaden exclaimed with an outstretched 2 finger salute.

-= In the stands =-

"An OTK, no way! That kid has some real skills." Alexis said in awe of what she just witnessed.

"Hmph." Zane grunted and walked away.

-= Back with Jaden =-

"Great job Jaden, you sure put him in his place." Yubel said with a smirk

'Cheers Yubel, he deserved it.' Jaden said in his head so only Yubel could hear.

"Too right."

Jaden walked back to where his new friends were and congratulations were waiting. Bastion was very impressed with what he saw and Syrus was in awe with the skills shown.

 **Thanks for taking your time to read my fic, don't forget to review! No flames please :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone for the really positive feedback on my first chapter. I've decided to try and update this fic every month or so, so that I keep you guys happy. However, I might not be able to do it all the time because I am still in school, doing my A-Levels and so I have a lot of work to do but yeah.**

 **I have also decided to change the plot of the whole time at the school and so I won't be doing the Shadow Riders (Seven Stars as they are calling in the Japanese version) and I'll be doing something a little different.**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

-= On a boat, On the way to Duel Academy =-

"4 hours... Seriously?"

"For the fifth time, yes Jaden, 4 hours." Yubel sighed, annoyed at Jaden's denial of the fact the boat will take some time to get to the school. Jaden then started moaning more and it was at this point she decided to disappear back into Jaden's subconscious and rest a while.

It took Jaden around 5 minutes to realise that Yubel had left and so he decided to have a look around the boat.

He wandered aimlessly around the upper deck but eventually found himself staring off into the ocean. It was surprisingly calming and considering he lived on the other side of the city to the docks and the water, it was a peaceful and beautiful sight. Jaden stood there for around 2 hours before the boats' horn sounded and a voiced blared throughout the boat.

"Attention students! We will be arriving at Duel Academy Island in approximately 20 minutes so please gather all your belongings and prepare for docking."

'That took less time than expected…' Jaden thought as he tore his gaze for the calming ocean and returned to his cabin to gather his things and put on his uniform.

When the time finally arrived to leave the ship, and get onto dry land, Jaden had just finished getting changed into his yellow blazer, his indication of being in the Ra Yellow dorm, left unzipped to expose a black undershirt and faded light blue jeans with white and red trainers.

He was only put into the yellow dorm as he had no proper connections, he had gotten a solid 98% in the written exam, the second highest of the examinees behind only Bastion who had scored a full 100%. However Jaden liked earning his place and didn't mind working his way up through the ranks, or in his case, one rank, the school has to reach the top.

Jaden casually walked off the boat with an excited Winged Kuriboh popping up onto his shoulder and cooing in excitement.

"Yeah, I know buddy, I'm super excited too! I wonder who wants to duel…" Jaden pondered, his mind wondering back to duelling.

'Here he goes again furball, daydreaming about duelling…' Yubel sighed.

-= Inside Jaden's Dorm room =-

"Wow… This place is sweet! Really spacious, nice desk, average bathroom and a great view! This year is gonna be fantastic, I can just feel it!" Jaden said aloud, wondering around the room and staring out the window towards the cliff that led to the beach. He spun when he heard the rooms' door open. "Who're you?" Jaden questioned.

"Hi, I'm Jake, Jake Drayce. And I believe I'm your roommate." Jake smiled and stuck his hand out for Jaden to shake.

"Oh. In that case, the name's Jaden, Jaden Yuki!" Jaden slapped his hand into Jakes and shook. "Now I see why there's two beds…" Jaden laughed to himself whilst Jake let out a slight chuckle.

"I'll take this one if you don't mind." Jake announced, taking the bed to the left of the door.

"Nah, go ahead, I wanted this one anyways, better view." Jaden smirked. He plopped down onto the bed and shoved his suitcase under it. He then proceeded to pull out his deck box and flip through his deck checking to see if everything was in order. "Hey, I know we just met man, but do ya wanna duel, I usually get an opinion on someone once I've duelled them." He asked Jake.

"Sure, why not. I mean if we're gonna be roommates, might as well get to know each other and what better way to do that than to duel?" Jake agreed and they rushed outside towards an open space.

Jaden slotted his deck into his Duel Disk and activated it, shouting, "Get your game on, Jake!"

"Let's duel Jaden!"

"DUEL!" They both shouted, their life points rocketing to 4000

 **Jaden: 4000**

 **Jake: 4000**

"I'll go first!" Jake shouted, "I summon Lord of D (ATK: 1200 DEF:1100) in attack mode! Next I'll play the spell card, The Flute of Summoning Dragon to bring out Luster Dragon (ATK: 1900 Def: 1600) and the great, Red-Eyes Black Dragon (ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000)!" A small, demon looking humanoid appeared on the field before 2 huge dragons rose up behind him, one a deep blue, crystallized dragon and the other with its famous red glowing eyes.

"Woah! A Red-Eyes?!" Jaden was in awe of what he saw.

"That's right buddy, but now to finish off my turn by placing one card facedown."

"Alright, draw!" Jaden shouted as he drew a card from his deck. "I play Polymerization to fuse Elemental Hero Clayman and Elemental Hero Avian to fusion summon, Elemental Hero Gaia (ATK: 2200 DEF: 2600)! Now I activate his ability, I can target one monster on field and it loses half its attack points for this turn."

"What?! No way!" Jake protested.

Jaden smirked, "That's not all. Gaia also gains the exact same amount that was taken. Now I target the Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" A fierce metallic humanoid appeared on Jaden's side of the field and glowed blue whilst Red-Eyes glowed red.

Red-Eyes Black Dragon: ATK: 1200 DEF: 2000

Elemental Hero Gaia: ATK: 3400 DEF: 2600)

"Now Gaia, attack Red-Eyes!" Gaia lifted up his fist and shattered Red-Eyes with a deafening blow.

 **Jaden: 4000**

 **Jake: 1800**

"Now I play 2 cards facedown and end my turn."

"Okay I draw! Now with the loss of Red-Eyes, I need a new plan." Jake mused, as he looked at the card. "I play Pot of Greed to draw 2 more cards! Now I play Dark Dragon Ritual! I sacrifice Lord of D to summon my Paladin of the Dark Dragon, but that's not all, I sacrifice him to summon from my deck, Another Red-Eyes Black Dragon (ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000)!" Jake grinned at his draw as he saw another Red-Eyes rise behind him. "Now Red-Eyes, avenge your brother, attack Gaia!" Red-Eyes reared back and blasted out a stream of flames that caked Gaia and eventually made him shatter. "You're up Jay!"

 **Jaden: 3800**

 **Jake: 1800**

"Another one… Really? Fine, I draw!" Jaden looked over his cards, he had his favourite combo that could end the duel on Jake's next turn, he decided to go with it. "I place 2 cards facedown and end my turn." 2 more facedown cards appeared before him.

"Wow, 4 facedowns? Nice. I draw!" Jake smiled.

"Hold up, I'm activating Emergency Provisions to destroy one of my cards to give me 1000 life points back!" Jaden grinned as his life points rose above 4000

 **Jaden: 4800**

 **Jake: 1800**

"Alright then, I play Monster Reborn to bring back my other Red-Eyes, now you're toast Jay!" Jake laughed. "Go Red-Eyes, attack him directly!" Both Red-Eyes' reared back and were about to fire a plume of flames in Jaden's direction before Jaden shouted.

"Not so fast, sorry Jake, this is gonna end in my win!" Jaden smirked, Jake had fallen right into his trap.

"How so Jaden? You have a whopping 4800 worth of attack points heading your way, enough to take you out!" Jaden challenged.

"I activate my favourite combo, I call it, 'Yoink'. (AN: I know Golden Alpha Kitsune used this move in their story: Enter The King! Great story by the way, but I like to use it in the actual game so I'm using it here.) First I activate Magical Cylinder, and you know what that does." Jaden winked towards a horrified Jake. "But the reason I call it 'Yoink' is because of this card, I chain Magical Cylinder with Enchanted Javelin! That means I get all the attack points you lose, except from only one of your Red-Eyes. But that doesn't matter, because I win!" Jaden grinned triumphantly.

 **Jaden: 7200**

 **Jake: 0**

 **Winner: Jaden**

"Wow… Nice combo man, mind if I steal it? I have those cards somewhere" Jake asked with a chuckle.

"Cheers Jake, sure, use whichever tactic of mine you can, if you want of course, but I gotta say, you really had me on the ropes with that last move." Jaden laughed as he remembered the 2 giant dragons staring down at him.

"Thanks Jay, you got game, I hardly ever lose!" Jake smiled at Jaden then realised something. "Oh, you don't mind me calling you 'Jay' do you?"

"Nah, it's cool, I like it." Jaden laughed at the change of emotions in Jake's face. "Anyways, wanna explore the school?"

"Sure! Let's go!"

 **Thanks for reading the 2** **nd** **chapter of my story, I'm sure you all expected longer because of the wait but I had school work and actual work to do so I didn't have too much time, but it's finished now! I also couldn't start the chapter for the life of me, I went over like 5 different starts and now this is what I settled with. Anyways, reviews are always appreciated and make me very happy. See ya guys next time! (Hopefully it wont take a month xD) :D**


End file.
